Soldier
Soldier 'é a primeira missão do Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories dada ao protagonista Victor Vance por Jerry Martinez em seu escritório em Fort Baxter Air Base. Missão Victor chega na Fort Baxter Air Base em um Barracks OL e conhece seu novo sargento Jerry Martinez.Jerry mostra uma maneira fácil de Victor conseguir dinheiro mais Victor se recusa para evitar entrar em problemas.Jerry depois pede para que Victor vá buscar "um pacote" em Escobar International Airport.Jerry dá a Victor um pager e "empresta" sua moto Streetfighter para que ele vá buscar o pacote.Ao chegar no local de entrega (barco) todos são encurralados por assasinos.Os tiros acabam matando as duas prostitutas do barco e o negociante, enquanto Victor salta do barco.Victor leva as drogas para a sua barraca. Script ''(Martinez está sentado em seu escritório e Victor aparece e o sauda.) '''Victor Vance: Vic Vance Pronto para servir, senhor! Jerry Martinez: Relaxa, relaxa. Você está bem? Victor Vance: Sim. Obrigado, Sargento. Jerry Martinez: Bom. aqui, você pode me chamar de Jerry. Victor Vance: Okay. Jerry Martinez: OK, "Jerry", hãam? Agora, Vic, me diga. porque se alistou, huh? Para ficar fora da cadeia? Porque você gosta de receber, huh? O que te faz polonês de colocar balas em sua arma o que te dá a esperança de que talvez você possa em atirar em alguem? Victor Vance: Eu tenho uma família complicada. Eu tenho responsabilidades. Jerry Martinez: O que, crianças? Uma ampla merda lhe-dando, hein? Victor Vance: Não, irmãos. Um deles é doente - asma. E eu tenho que pagar as contas. E o outro, bom, também é doente, mais de uma forma diferente. Minha mãe é atrapalhada. Jerry Martinez: Então você entrou para o exército para ficar rico? Victor Vance: Não exatamente. Mais você sabe, meu pai, ele veio de D.R. Nós não tinhamos muitas oportunidades. O que eu poderia fazer? Porque você se alistou? Jerry Martinez: Para ficar rico! Victor Vance: Porque está brincando comigo, sargento? Jerry Martinez: Não estou. fica frio. Relaxa, sente-se. olhe, Vic, há muitas oportunidades para um homem que conhece o jogo para ganhar dinheiro fácil. Então ... Victor Vance: Eu não quero problemas, cara. Jerry Martinez: Quem quer problemas? Ninguém. Todos querem relaxar. Sem problemas. E há bastante dinheiro para ser ganho, bom e fácil. Victor Vance: Esquta, Acho que isso não é pra mim. Então, caso não tenha mais nada... Jerry Martinez: Hey, relaxa, heim? Vamos lá, Vic, Preciso de um favor. não há risco. Victor Vance: Então, porque precisa de mim se não há risco? Jerry Martinez: Porque eu tenho que pegar um registro. Por outro lado, você não está em serviço por alguns de dias. Esquta, você pega minha moto, você vai para o aéroporto e pega meu pacote, heim? Victor Vance: Okay. Mais isso é só um favor, e pronto. Jerry Martinez: Bom. (Victor e Martinez saem para fora.) Jerry Martinez: Esquta, se os planos mudarem, Você sabe. Victor Vance: O que é isso? Jerry Martinez: É um pager, garotão. Bem vindo aos anos 80, Vic. (Victor chega no aéroporto, o negociante está esperando ao lado de um avião) Negociante: Hey, garoto do exército. Jerry te mandou? Victor Vance': Jerry? Oh, Sargento Martinez. Claro.' Negociante: Venha comigo, soldado. Eu tenho algo para seu chefe. Victor Vance: Cara, a vida é boa para você! Negociante: Hm-hmmm. Venha, vamos dar um passeio. Aqui está o pacote de Jerry. Diga-me que meu corte será da próxima vez. Vice City está muito perigosa para nós freelancers. Falando nisso, Nós temos companhia! Pegue aquela arma e acerte eles! (Os inimigos disparam contra o barco Rio.) Negociante: Abandonar o Navio! (As prostituras morrem e Victor salta do navio.) Jerry Martinez: (pager) Esconda o 'pacote' na sua barraca cara... Curiosidades *A música que é tocada durante a cutscreen de abertura se chama "I Want to Know What Love Is".Essa música pode ser esqutada na rádio Emotion 98.3. *Victor sauda Jerry, apesar dele ser um sargento (Sargentos não são considerados oficiais nas forças armadas, ou seja, não há necessidade de saudação). *Os modelos dos assasinos são os mesmos utilizados na missão No Son of Mine até a missão Making Toni do Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories. *O nome da missão poderia fazer uma referência ao filme com o mesmo nome. *O negociante não é morto pelos assasinos, ele estava programado para se afogar após a breve cutscreen. Imagens Soldier-GTAVCS2.jpg|Victor Vance prestes a entrar no barco. Soldier-GTAVCS3.jpg|Os assasinos disparando contra o yacht. Passo-a-Passo thumb|300px|right|Versão para PS2thumb|300px|left|Versão para PSP Categoria:Missões Categoria:Missões do GTA Vice City Stories